When Reality Hits You In the Head With A Brick
by hemmingstyles
Summary: George on his 20th birthday with Angelina. George refuses to believe his brother is gone until Angelina  helps him out.  Please Read and Review!  Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. At all.
1. Realization

**Hello So this is my first FanFic. I hope you enjoy it. It's for Fred and George for their birthday **

_April 1, 1997_

One year after the Battle of Hogwarts. I can't do this- No. I won't believe it. He must have gone traveling. That must be it. He will come back.

"Hey George! Happy birthday!"

I look up.

"Angelina," I breathe. "How are you? It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, how are you?"

"Great!" I say. I was excited, it's not every day you turn twenty.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing really, I'm waiting" I look up and smiles.

"For?" Angelina sits down next to me.

"Fred, of course!" Angelina tenses up. "He promised we would spend our twentieth birthday together! I'm so excited! I know he's traveling but we've dreamt of this day for so long. I mean we promised when we were seven that we'd spend the whole day together where ever we were we'd meet up and spend it together." I explain

"George. Fre-Fred's not coming back."

I look at Angelina. Her eyes were brimming with tears. "Wh-why not?" My stomach was slowly churning for I knew what was coming, but I refuse to let it get to me. No. It was a lie.

"George. You know why." Angelina said.

"No. No I don't. Why won't you tell me?" I asked.

"George. C'mon. I know you know. Please don't make me say it." Angelina pauses. "George. Fred's dead."  
>"No." My voice dangerously high, "No he's not. He's just traveling. He's going to come back. He'll have to."He'll have to."<p>

"Georg-"

"No! Everyone has been trying to tell me that, but no. I refuse to believe he's dead. He wouldn't just leave me like that. He wouldn't. That's not like Fred. He wouldn't." I said desperately. I wouldn't believe what Angelina was trying to tell me. Not Angelina too. Everyone was trying to hurt me today. First mum and dad, then Bill- "What is this? A sick April Fool's joke?" My voice was threatening to crack.

"No Geo-"

"Well I've had enough. He's coming back. This is Fred were talking about!" George was trying to convince himself. "Fred's not one to stay away for so long. Fre-Fred knows how much he means to me. He wouldn't be so cruel. Would he?" I look up at Angelina.

"George. You can't live like this forever. You need to move on."

"NO! Don't you dare say I need to move on. What I need is my brother to be here with me. He's not dead. Not dead." I mutter to myself. I try to picture him next to me but instead I see his body being lowered in to his coffin. I remember screaming, begging for anyone –anyone- to stop his coffin from being lowered into the ground. But no one stops him. Why won't anyone stop him? My thoughts flooding my body, refreshing my eyes with a new set of tears.

"Come back Fred."

" Fred I need you."

"Fred, you're the only one who truly understands me."

"I can't live without you."

"Why are you leaving us?"

Memories flood back into my head and I break, into a thousand pieces. Angelina clutches me as we both shake on the ground. Drowning our sorrows and crying our feelings out. Crying for Fred. No one feels the pain we feel. We both loved Fred so much. It doesn't matter that "He'll always be in our hearts" no matter how hard we try to reach him, we'll never get to laugh together, never hug each other, and I'll hear his laugh because He's gone.

Forever.


	2. I love my sister

**Here goes to another chapter! Read and Review! The first chapter and this chapter were wrote/typed right on the spot so it's not the best well thought out story ever. Enjoy!  
>(This is in Angelina's POV)<strong>

"So this is how it feels?" George murmured into my shoulder.

I couldn't respond. While everyone else felt these gut wrenching emotions months ago, George was only feeling this now; and for the longest time, he truly believed his brother was going to come home. I look down at him, he looks so vulnerable.

"Yeah, I guess so." I reply softly. He looks up at me, his eyes glistening.

"Does it ever go away?" As I look at him again, all I see is a small boy crying for his brother.

"No, not really. I loved him so much, George. I miss him. You aren't alone, yeah?" My boyfriend. Gone. Forever. I'd have to move on, but for now, I'm lost. It's so hard to look at him, George. All I see is Fred. In every single strand of hair, every speck of gold in his beautiful brown eyes; it's all the same. Yet, every freckle, every hand motion, every step he takes is different from Fred.

"But I am, Angie." He whispers. "He was my other half. We did everything together. Every joke, prank, product I make, do, or say will never be the same. I need him. Everyone else may have lost a brother, son, nephew or boyfriend but they didn't lose their other half. I love him so much."

Didn't he understand? Fred was loved so much. By everyone. Everyone. He was one in a million. He and George were like sunshine when they walked into a room and a million rays would hit everyone in the room when they smiled or told a joke. He was a brilliant man. "George, I know you miss him and everything but everyone lost someone important. I lost a boyfriend. He was my Everything. He was my sunshine, when he, or even both of you, walked into a room I felt happier like there couldn't be a single being or force that could make me upset or sad. Your mum and dad lost one hell of a son. Your mum's in a mental state right now, she won't cook, talk, or sleep. Nothing. She mutters rubbish; she thinks you're going to go kill yourself. Percy and Harry blame themselves, and Ginny. Poor Ginny, she sits in front of your room and talks about all the stuff that she'd tell you both. You two were the ones always helping her that no one else could; you two were the ones who gave her light about boys, life, and friends. She sits and talks to no one in particular about how much she misses Fred and you. About how she doesn't know what to do about Harry, seeing as he's locked himself up in Grimmuald Place." I was getting frustrated at this point "So if you don't think that we don't know what we lost that night, you sure as hell are wrong. We may not have lost our other half but we lost someone we truly loved." I breathe heavily, soon it dawns on me that that's the most I've talked in the longest time.

"Angie." I look down, tears streaming down my face. "I was being selfish. Stupid. Blimey, I didn't know about mum or Ginny. I should be there for her. And you. I'm really sorry, I knew how much you meant to Fred and here I am sulking instead of helping you. And-''

"George," I sigh "You aren't supposed to feel guilty. I was just telling you that you aren't alone. I suppose you are in some aspects but we all are feeling things that only we will feel. We aren't all the same so of course we'll all feel something different"

"I'm still sorry for being an arse." He muttered. "I was being selfish not thinking about how you felt."

We look out toward the hill by the Burrow; the sun is up gently pouring rays down onto Earth on this special day.

"I can't forget him. Will people forget Fred?" He asks in such a voice that it breaks my heart.

"No George, no one can forget Fred as long as his name stands on the memorial. Along with Tonks, Remus, even Colin. I promise; and even if people forget I promise I won't forget and I'll tell my children about how he was wonderful, brave, and so kind. I'll make sure that they won't forget either. We can get through this together. I promise"

"That's a lot of promises to keep, yeah?"

"But I mean every single one of those promises, George." Right then, I wish that we could freeze that moment by the tree, his head resting on my shoulder, but time goes on, doesn't it? From the Burrow I could hear someone calling for George.

"George! George! I need you please." She begs, "Please, I can't do this alone. I need you back George."

**George's POV**

I look up to see Ginny with tears streaming down her face.

"I think I should go. I told mum that I wouldn't be long." Angelina says. "Feel better Ginny." And with that, she turns on the spot with a loud 'pop'.

"George. Please, come back." Ginny collapses on my lap. I have never seen her so helpless. I promise myself to help Ginny anyway I can for now and forever. To never see her like this.

"Ginny. I won't go anywhere. I promise." I say gently.

"George! You're back. Thank goodness. I didn't know what to do. I woke up in front of your bedroom door and I'd had a nightmare. I saw Fred, George, and he was dying in my lap and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't speak or touch him. He just lay in my lap, and I couldn't help him at all!" The more Ginny spoke, the faster and squeakier her voice got. Suddenly, Ginny broke down and sobbed.

"Shh...Ginny…It's alright. I'm right here." I murmur

"A-and after Fr-fr-fred d-died, I cou-couldn't l-look at y-you b-b-be-cause all I-I'd see was F-fr-fred." Ginny hiccupped

"Shh...Gin, I know. I couldn't look in the mirror myself. Because I know that all I'd see was Fred and…" my words had gotten lost in my thoughts.

"B-but I need you now. I n-need someone t-to talk to and I w-want to talk t-to you-you." Guilt rushed over me. How could I have been so stupid? So selfish? Ginny was by herself. I would have to fix that. Get Harry. Knock some sense into that scrawny git's head. He couldn't just abandon his sister like that! But isn't that exactly what he did to his sister? Merlin, I had some work to do.


End file.
